Because of the number of cellular phones and other communication devices currently used, the need for more, stronger and even taller, communication towers has become prevalent throughout the country. As a result, long, slender communication towers are appearing nationwide. Typically, these towers are tall lattice-steel structures, which start out with a large diameter base and taper down to a thinner cross-section. The towers are usually bedecked with a number of antennas, remote radio units (RRUs), and other types of communication hardware. Each such tower can be designed to hold a number of such devices, depending on its structural abilities.
Lattice-style communication towers typically have three or four legs that reach from the ground to the top of the tower. An exemplary communication tower 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The legs 12 are mounted in footings or anchors (often embedded in cement or concrete) that provide a solid foundation for the tower. The anchors are typically set first, which can create issues in aligning the tower legs to the anchors during construction.